Conversas ao espelho
by BruAnt
Summary: Hermione quer contar o que sente para o Snape, mas os anos de humilhação deixam-na confusa, ele ainda a intimida...


Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a JK, Warner e cia, eu só os peguei emprestado

NA: É minha primeira fic sobre HP, eu sou compulsiva por SSHG e espero que gostem. Tenham paciência a fic pode parecer confusa, mas vai se arrumando ao longo da história, pelo menos eu acho rsrs, boa leitura!

Acabara a aula de poções, a última do dia. Hermione demorou a guardar o material tentando ficar sozinha com ele. Snape se aproximou da bancada da menina, a tradicional capa ondulando atrás de si.

- Está bem Srta.?

Hermione esperou para responder. Observou. Havia ternura nos olhos dele, tão diferente do olhar frio e vazio do Mestre de poções minutos atrás.

- Sim, estou bem- Sorriu nervosamente, ainda não se acostumara àquela situação.

Ele estava próximo a ela, fitando-a nos olhos. As pernas da menina tremiam.

- Como foram as outras aulas de hoje?

A masmorra estava fria. Ela cruzou os braços buscando algum aquecimento.

- Tive prova de Transfiguração, a Professora Minerva cobrou que transformássemos os ratos em abóboras, disse que aproveitará na decoração de Halloween. Professor..

Ele fez que não com a cabeça tentando esboçar um sorriso.

- Por favor, Hermione, já pedi a você, nada de Senhor ou Professor quando estivermos sozinhos.

A jovem Grifinória assentiu.

- Eu estava lendo "Poções avançadas usadas na Guerra" e encontrei algo que me deixou curiosa...

Snape segurou a mão dela. Estava fria.

- E o que não a deixa curiosa?- Não havia sarcasmo na voz dele, apenas um ar de divertimento.

Ela corou.

- Charles Morrison fala sobre a Poção do Sonho sem Sonhos, sua utilidade durante a Guerra e a larga escala produzida. Não acha que poderia gerar dependência?- Ela mesma já presenciara Snape em momentos difíceis de abstinência enquanto estavam no Largo Grimmauld, chegou a socorrê-lo por vezes, isso a assustara, mas ela só tivera coragem de abordá-lo agora.

Ela sentiu falta do toque dele enquanto ele mexia na gaveta em busca de alguns pergaminhos. Quando Snape voltou os dois conversaram sobre os resultados da pesquisa que ele fizera, naquele momento tinha firmeza sobre o que falava e Snape só a escutava atenciosamente.

- O Sen.. hum, você vai a Hogsmead sábado?- Sentiu-se idiota assim que ouviu o que tinha dito.

Ele sorriu divertido com a insegurança dela para essas coisas.

- Apenas se você quiser.

- Eu quero.

Severo acabou com a distância entre as bocas, tomando os lábios da menina delicadamente. Pediu passagem com a língua e deu início a um baile carinhoso. Com uma das mãos ele puxou a cintura dela mais perto ao corpo dele. Hermione afastou o rosto por um breve segundo e de um só fôlego falou:

- Eu amo você.- Voltando a unir os lábios rapidamente para não ter que ver a reação dele.

-Está bem Srta.? Ainda estou aguardando uma resposta- Snape observara os pensamentos da menina, não gostava de fazer isso, mas ela estava presa em sua própria cabeça e ele precisava saber o que estava pensando de tudo isso, acabou por tentar trazê-la de volta.

- S-sim, estou.. bem- Falou envergonhada, ele estava próximo demais para que ela conseguisse pensar.

- Como foram as outras aulas de hoje?

- Tive prova.

Ela não estava colaborando. Ele receava que a insegurança dela atrapalhasse qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer entre os dois, mas já não podia negar que o atrevimento da menina e a forma como impusera sua presença à vida dele despertava algo diferente.

- Tenha uma boa tarde, Hermione.- completou afastando-se majestosamente.

Hermione correu para o Salão Comunal com lágrimas nos olhos. Não entendia o que acontecera, eles tinham progredido tanto desde as reuniões da Ordem, uma vez ou outra ele a deixara ajudar com as poções e ela viu quando ele passou mal por falta da poção dos sonhos sem sono, esteve ao lado dele, mesmo que não pudesse se lembrar depois, mesmo que ele a odiasse por tê-lo visto vulnerável, mas ao contrário do que imaginou ele a aceitara e isso era o mais importante. Era uma droga ainda se sentir intimidada por ele, para o espelho ela tinha muitos diálogos, mas o espelho não a analisava, não podia julgar besteira algo que ela falasse, o espelho não era o Bruxo mais inteligente que ela conhecia depois de Dumbledore e nem o mais habilidoso, menos ainda o grande amor de sua vida.

Procurou Gina no dormitório.

- Hermione, o que houve? Falou com ele?

- Ele falou comigo.

A Ruiva sorriu, demorara a aceitar que a amiga gostava dele, mas se deu por vencida ao descobrir os esforços pela Ordem e o peso que foi obrigado a carregar durante a Guerra. Agora, quase seis meses depois, só torcia pela felicidade dos dois.

- E você?

- Falei com ele... pelo menos em minha cabeça.

- Não entendi.

- Ele veio falar comigo, mas eu fiquei nervosa e.. Mérlin! Eu pensava, mas não conseguia falar.

Gina abraçou a outra.

- Não se preocupe, ele gosta de você.

Hermione agradeceu e pouco depois dispensou o ombro da amiga, fazia um fim de tarde bonito nos Jardins de Hogwarts e ela não queria ficar ocupando ninguém.

Ela sabia que teria que engolir o "eu te amo" e não haveria passeios a Hogsmead ao pôr do sol. Snape nem sempre a entenderia e talvez ela ficasse sem palavras, mas ela lutaria por ele.

- Severo, eu só queria que soubesse que estou apaixonada por você. Não sei como isso foi acontecer, mas eu não posso mais evitar, guardar isso está me torturando.

Ela olhou para frente, sentiu-se patética no espelho.

FIM


End file.
